The present inventor has devised a number of pulmonary dual-purpose catheters which can be used to provide suction and oxygen and medication to a pulmonary patient. These catheters use a valve for controlling the flow of oxygen or suction or medication to a patient and this valve is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,595,005 5,088,486 which are incorporated herein by reference.
These valves operate perfectly satisfactorily. However, some of their structural features are not amenable to mass production. These valves comprise two portions which are held together securely and are rotatable with respect to each other to control the flow of suction or oxygen to a patient.